Frenemies
by Sweey
Summary: The Hojo and the Takeda have formed an alliance. In a series of letters sent between their lords, Kotaro and Sasuke end up getting sent on a mission together. Problem is, they're not exactly "friends" but they're not enemies either, so they're frenemies!  UPDATED with TWO NEW chapters! Involves a TON of Basara characters! Nearly all of them. Yes, all of them!
1. The Objectives

**Sweey: **_**Here it goes... I'm gonna write something random. Let's hope it turns out that it's WORTH reading... how about something Sengoku... I've yet to do that, so here it goes! This is based off of history, the game, AND the anime. So, you'll see a little bit of everything in here. Less history, since almost all of the Sengoku Basara stuff is based off of history. ;D ha well, enjoy! **_

...

_**Chapter One:**_** The Objectives**

"Kotaro! Kotaro where are you?" This was a familiar voice, one that I had grown accustomed to, less I would ignore it like all the others.

I would not answer back, that was my way. Instead, I made my presence known to my current lord.

Old Hojo chuckled cheerfully, "Ah, there you are Kotaro! Where did you run off to?"

I had been simply staring out a window, watching the birds eat seeds from a small net containing their snack that hung from the branch of a cherry tree. I found myself at peace gazing at them. They were free of guilt and could express themselves in song. No one would tell them to stop and be quiet.

Ujimasa jerked his body forward and back again, "Forgive me Kotaro, but I was wondering... er, could you pop my back for me again? It just felt so wonderful the first time, I had to ask again."

I dipped my head and as the old man turned around I uncrossed my arms has he crossed his over his chest. I picked him up with ease and popped his back, putting him back down again.

His smile broadened, "Ah Kotaro, thank you! That felt like a dream... eh yes, a dream! Now, walk with me Kotaro, I'd like to talk to you."

Submissively, I followed behind him as he led the way through one of Odawara's many halls. It was a marvelous building, with marbel flooring and elaborate mosaics. The sweet aroma of cherry blossoms flowed in through the window with the cool breeze, catching my nose and bringing me pleasure.

"You see, Kotaro, do you recall that day that we restored the Hojo clan to its former glory? That day we made an alliance with the Takeda," Ujimasa began and I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well, you see, Motonari Mori has grown restless as you yourself have reported to me. The Dragon's army is moving southward and there have been a plethora of rumors talking about a new army entering from a foriegn land," he explained as we walked together through another hall. It wasn't long that I realized we were going to the tea room and the scent of cherries left my senses and was replaced by the relaxing aroma of tea.

He continued on with his speech, "Now, because of our alliance with the Takeda clan, we must respect any plea that they have for us and answer to them with honor and grace. I received a letter from the Tiger of Kai a few days ago requesting that I aid them in this warmungering time."

Ujimasa took a seat at the low table and motioned for me to do the same.

"Now Kotaro, I'm sure you have already guessed what is to happen, but I would like you to go in my stead. You will work with Takeda's captain ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke. You two will infiltrate Mori and find out what he's doing, find the destination of the Dragon's army, and bring explanation to us about the foriegners," Hojo said, sipping his tea, a motion that I echoed.

"Before you venture forth, there is a gift there for you in your room. When you finish your tea, you may go and discover the present, then be off to join Sasuke and the Tiger. Return once you finish your objectives," Ujimasa told me and I nodded.

As much as I'd rather do this mission alone, I had to obey Hojo. I held an amount of respect for him that I didn't have for any other lord I had served before.

Finished with my tea, I stood and bowed to Ujimasa and then vanished from his sight.

After reappearing into my room, my eyes searched for the gift that he had mentioned. It wasn't long that I found a strange bundle of white cloth on the nearby table. Carefully I began to unravel the white stip of cloth revealing a new set of ninjato.

I felt one of my eyes twitch as I studied its design. It was made to look like a paper pinwheel, the toys that children play with in the streets of Odawara. The sheath was large and pink, with red flowers painted upon it. I drew out the two blades and cringed. They too reflected the design of a pinwheel. The right was blue, the other, green. I held them in my hand and studied the sharpened ends of the "child's toy". Pressing a finger to the edge, I pulled it back, satisfied with the blood that seeped from the self-inflicted wound. They were sharp enough to fight with and their deceitful design would lower my enemies' standards of me, bringing myself the oppertunity to raise their standards and shock them with my greatness.

There was a silent snap as I sheathed the pair of blades when I sensed a presence. Turning, I found my lord standing there, smiling expectantly.

I bowed and then strapped the unique ninjato to my back in show of my thanks.

Ujimasa grinned pleasantly, "I'm so thrilled you like them! I had them made with a custom design. There's not another ninjato set like them! But not even they are worthy of your greatness!" He bowed to me and I mirrored his gesture.

He smiled and waved me off, "Travel safely Kotaro and bring the Hojo clan more glory!"

So I ventured forth, leaping out from the balcony in my room and jumped from tree to tree, pressing myself onward toward the Takeda's territory.

...

The land of the rising sun passed by in a blur as my dashing footsteps brought me closer to my destination. Eventually, I could see a building coming into view and the Takeda crest that adorned the burning red flags informed me that I had arrived.

Fading away I became one with the wind until I was within the room that the Tiger of Kai had made his simple throne. The young tiger, Yukimura, sat bowing before his lord as they discussed something that I didn't care about.

"Yukimura!"

"Your lordship!"

I sighed mentally and took to staring out a nearby window at the many dragonflies that zipped and darted through the sky. Autumn would arrive soon and summer would be no more.

"Lord Shingen, I came as soon as I could."

It was none other than Sarutobi Sasuke, the captain of Sanada's Ten Braves.

"Excellent Sasuke, I have a job for you," the Tiger of Kai's voice boomed, echoing through my helmet.

Sasuke looked up from his kneeling position and waited for orders. I already knew what they were.

"Our alley the Hojo have agreed to work with us," Shingen began.

Yukimura butted in, "That's excellent news, your lordship!"

Shingen threw a monstrous punch at the boy, sending him flying into a wall. I cringed, recalling that day of defeat so many years past when I had faced the Tiger of Kai. I had been very ill, but I told no one of my sickness.

"I wasn't talking to you boy! Do not interrupt your elders, Yukimura!" Shingen yelled at the young tiger as the boy scooped himself back up.

"Now Sasuke, I want you to-"

"My appologies, sir."

Something changed immediately in Shingen's manner. He grew to a beastly height and towered over the boy, "What did I just tell you about interrupting your elders?"

"T-to not to, sir," Yukimura stammered.

Shingen raised a brow expectantly, "Yukimura."

The young tiger of kia looked up, "Y-your lordship?"

"Yukimura," Shingen said, a little more boldly this time.

Yukimura said excitedly, "Your lordship!"

The Tiger of Kai let out a thundrous laugh, "Yuuuk-kimuRA!"

"Yooooourrr Lordshiiiiip!"

"YUUKIMURAAA!"

"YOUR LORDSHIIIIIIIP!"

"YU-KI-MURA!"

Sasuke frowned, "Um, your lordship?"

Lord Shingen turned, grinned broadly, and yelled, "SASUKE!"

The ninja looked to be in a state of shock as he sat there, staring at Shingen. Yukimura came beside him and elbowed his side, "It's your turn now Sasuke. Just say, 'your lordship' back to our lord."

Sasuke gave him a dry look, "I had a nightmare like this once."

"You and Kotaro Fuma of the Hojo clan will infiltrate the Mori, find out what the One-eyed Dragon is up to, and find out who the foreigners are," Lord Shingen continued.

I surpressed a grin as Sasuke's jaw dropped in a thunderstruck state of shock.

"You mean, I have to work with Kotaro Fuma?"

The Tiger of Kai dipped his head, rustling his red mane in answer.

Sasuke stood and took a hasty step forward, "B-but, Lord Shingen. I promised to kill him the next time we met!"

"For now, you must think of him as a fellow Koga ninja and treat him with the respect you'd have him show to you. I believe there is more to that ninja than the legend concealed behind that helmet of his," Shingen stated wisely. "I cannot tell you what it is I see. Your eyes will have to see for yourself."

"Y-your Lordship..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

Yukimura burst with joy, "Excellent Sasuke! Your timing was a little off, but that's fine!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grinned, "I was the one who came up with that game!"

Yukimura cocked his head, "Really!"

"No," Sasuke put simply, "But I've made up plenty before!"

"Sasuke," Shingen said, grabbing the ninja's attention once again, "Kotaro should be back at Odawara waiting for you. Go there and join him. Return once you've completed your mission."

It was time for me to make my presence known to them. I stepped out of the shadows, sliding around Sasuke, and bowed to Lord Shingen.

"Speaking of the devil..." I heard Sasuke mutter, "Look who decided to join us."

I made no move to awknowledge his greeting. Instead, I stood with my arms crossed and stared ahead like a statue. The light began to flicker and I realized that someone was waving their hand infront of my face.

"How do you see out of that thing?" I heard Sasuke say. I grabbed his hand and looked at him as he leaned closer to my face. His curious frown turned into a bright grin as he came to some sort of realization, "Oh I see! It has little slits on it for you to see through!" He paused and rubbed his chin, "I can't imagine that your pereferal vision is any good." He paused and looked over my shoulder but I pivoted so he couldn't see behind my back.

"What's that? Is that-," he gasped and his grin broadened, "Are those pinwheels!" He laughed, "My gosh and they have flowers on them! Who got these for you, you're mom?"

Though I did not glare or made any sign of my anger, the air around me thickened and Sasuke smiled apologetically, "I... uh... fancy new ninja gear you got there. I'm sure they'll be a hit..." then he muttered, "Within another century."

"Sasuke, here's money for your trip," Yukimura said, handing the Koga ninja a large bag of zennies.

Sasuke shoved it back into his arms, "Oh Yukimura, this is far too much! What is it with you two spending so recklessly? Did it ever occur to you that this is why we're lacking..." he cut off to a whisper, "In funds." He looked back at me and I pretended that I hadn't heard.

I'd tuck that information away for later use.

"Anyways," Sasuke pulled out a small purse and selected about half of the zennies that Yukimura had offered him. "There, that should be sufficient enough for the both of us!"

"Good luck you two," The Tiger of Kia said to us.

Yukimura waved, "Say hi to Masamune for me Sasuke, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Yukimura," Sasuke turned heel and grinned at me, "Well, it looks like that's our cue to get outta here!"

I took the hint and the two of us dashed off side by side. We ran until we were on the border of the Takeda's territory.

"So, where should we head off to first? Mori, Date, or the newbees?" Sasuke said as he laid back, craddled in the branches of a tree.

Naturally I didn't answer, I simply took action, exploding forth through the trees.

I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see Sasuke leap to his feet, "Hey! Where are you-? Wait for me!" And he dashed forth in pursuit of me. Thus began the first part of our mission.

...

**Sweey: **_**Ah hah! Now, tell me watchya thought and then, help me decide: Mori or Date. The newbees will be for later... I must have a discussion with Tomoko-sama first. ;D If I got anything wrong, please let me know! Review time! **_


	2. Running to the Setting Sun

**Sweey:**_** Alright, so on behalf of my dear friends on I'm actually pressing on with this story! heh Hopefully it turns out alright! School's starting in two weeks and I watched Naruto for the first time yesterday. Quite interesting... anywho, enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**Chapter Two**_**: Running to the Setting Sun**

The sun began to set in the distance and we continued running as if the sun was our destination. We had been pressing on for the majority of the day and I was a little shocked to hear Sasuke's breath growing heavier. I stopped and he came to a halt beside me, placing his hands on his knees.

Sasuke stood up, stretching his arms and crossing them behind his head, "Woo! I know now why they call you legendary! When you run you really _run_!"

I wasn't really sure what other kind of running there was, but I decided to sit down a moment to watch the sun as it began its slide down the sky. Sure I was probably the fastest man alive, but that didn't mean I've never stopped to enjoy the simple things in life.

"So, I'm guessing we're heading off for Aki where Mori lives in Chugaku," Sasuke stated. Having caught his breath, he plopped down beside me. "You seem to be a one man show, eh? What did your sensei tell you about teamwork and communication? Because my sensei told me it was the most important thing. More important, in fact, than following orders!"

My brows rose beneath my helmet, an expression he couldn't read. The Fuma learned that concept of training, but Kotaro Fuma, myself, learned otherwise. Being the leader of the Fuma clan, a certain responsibility came with being called a legend. And if that meant sacrificing my voice, then that is what I must do. My training had been strict and harsh and my life had been put on edge since I was a child, I was always doing things on my own, saving myself from certain death.

Both of my parents died when I was young. My father was the Kotaro before me and had died from a wound gained in battle. My mother had passed away after a horrible disease took over her body. She was chained to a cherry tree like a dog and screamed at people who passed that tree, including myself. One day my sensei took me to the cherry tree for me to bring her breakfast, but she was laying beneath the tree unmoving. My senseitold me that she was sleeping, but I knew he was lying because the next day, a grave had replaced her. It was the day after that my training intensified and I was separated from the other students after recieving the news that I was to be the next Kotaro. I would bear the title with pride and honor. I would become even greater than my father before me, they told me.

And I had.

Sasuke leaned back on the tree, "You know, my grandfather said he saw you when he was a little kid, but, that's impossible right? I mean, that would make you at least... 93!"

I stood, ignoring him, turning my gaze to observe our surroundings. Something had alerted me and I was determined to find out what. Then, I saw what it was that I had heard.

Dashing forth to the figure in the tree, I pulled out a kunai and held it at the person's throat. She let out a squeal of shock for she did not expect that I would catch her scent.

Sasuke jumped down to where we stood, his own weapon ready. A look of recognition melted his stern face and he waved his hands and shook his head, "No, no, no! She's on our side! Kasuga is our friend! Let her go!"

Reluctantly, I did so, giving her a little shove forward as I jumped back onto the branch that I had perched upon just moments before.

Kasuga growled, "Sarutobi, explain to me why you're with that rat!"

The words were harsh, but not nearly harsh enough to pierce my heart.

Sasuke sighed, with a boyish grin on his face, and rested his back against a nearby trunk and jerked his thumb at me, "The Takeda and the Hojo are now allies. So from now on, I get to work with this guy!" There was excitement in his voice as he said the words, "I mean, I'm working with the legendary Fuma Kotaro! The ninja no one has ever seen! The ninja who has outlasted the centries!" He paused and tapped his nose, "Ah, maybe he can teach me some of his secrets or a new jutsu!"

"Don't get too worked up. I'm sure that as soon as he gets the oppertunity, he'll betray you to the dogs," Kasuga snorted. "Some legend, didn't he get defeated by your lord when the Takeda took over Odawara?"

Sasuke stood upright and I fought the urge to slice Kasuga into pieces for mentioning my defeat.

"Yeah well, he was probably sick. Right Kotaro?" Sasuke asked me.

I looked at him with a blank expression before returning my gaze to the remaining fraction of the sun that still shown through as it set. It was true, I had been very sick with a strange illness. I wrote the doctor at my village as to what it was but he had no answers. My lower torso hurt all over. Every step I took caused a world of pain, sometimes so unbareable, that I could barely stand to walk. The only time the pain ceased, was when I laid very still on my back. Sleeping didn't ease the pain and it hurt to eat. I stayed in my room the majority of the day, but I did not let my lord know that I was ill. I came when he called but I sent my own ninja on my missions. They were the only ones who knew of my illness. The illness that lasted for a week. Others got it after me, but it was only one person at a time, never more than that. After the seige of Odawara, and my defeat, the disease left me. My lord sent me to work for Mitsuhide for a few years to gather the funds necessary to reclaim Odawara. By that time, the Tiger of Kai had also grown ill and Ieyasu grew to power. We chose to alley with the Takeda, but it took a long while to gain their trust, beginning with providing medicine to Yukimura for his sick lord. But in order to achieve this, I was forced to defeat Sasuke twice, irritating the fued between our clans. He seemed fine now, but it was only a matter of time before his anger flowed out upon me.

"See Kasuga, he was sick," Sasuke said a matter-of-factly.

Kasuga rolled her eyes, "He didn't even nod his head!"

"Hey, I've been working with him long enough to know what he's thinking," Sasuke claimed, thought it wasn't at all true. Was it? 

Kasuga sighed, "Whatever, just don't get too attatched to him, alright? Where are you two headed anyways?"

"Eh, to Aki, to see what that Mori masterjerk is up to," Sasuke replied easily. I wanted to slap the daylights out of him. He just told an enemy ninja what our mission was. I jumped down and stood beside him, towering over him and glaring at him intensely. He leaned back, smiling with embarrassment and waved his hands frantically, "Okay, okay, I get the picture! I won't tell her anything more!"

Nodding with satisfaction, I perched myself back on my branch as the last few slivers of sunlight vanished and a few stars began to peak through the veil of dark blue. We would need to enter Aki soon.

Sasuke grinned at Kasuga, "So, what about you? Where are you heading?"

"My lord Kenshin has sent me to study the movements of Oshu," she replied huffily.

"Hey, that's one of our objectives too!" Sasuke said in delight. "Maybe we could go together?" He looked up at me with a pleading gaze.

My eyes snapped onto his and he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "On second thought, we'll just stick with the numbers we've got. But if you find anything interesting, come give us the word."

"Sure Sasuke, I'll do that," Kasuga said, "Good-bye Kotaro." And she vanished, but I knew where her foot landed and could sense her even after she ran off. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I no longer felt her presence. She had probably stayed behind to assure that I wouldn't harm Sasuke. Strange, why would she care so much about an enemy ninja? I had a feeling there was more going on between the two of them that met the eye.

The world began to sleep and glow beneath the white light of the half moon. It was time that we got moving to Aki. This time, when I dashed off, Sasuke was right behind me, keeping in time with my footfalls as we jumped through the trees toward Aki.

Koriyama Castle eventually came into view and the fragrance of the gardens in its courtyards came with the gentle, warm ocean breeze that took to tickling the trees, who shook their branches with their quiet laughter. We entered a nearby village when Sasuke said to me.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?"

I stopped and turned to look at him. My hand felt for my torso and I heard the otherworldly grumbling of my stomach.

Sasuke grinned confidently as he leaned on a wall, "Sounds like you are. Hey, you may not talk, but your stomach sure does fill in enough for me to get the picture. Why don't we go and get some grub?"

I nodded my agreement and looked around in search for some place to get food. I spotted a tea house and headed for it with Sasuke shadowing my steps.

The tea house was dark and noisy, making the perfect cover for us as we slipped inside through an open window. Men were getting drunk on sake and women were serving. There were a few musicians, a flute player and a lute accompanied it. The music was pleasant enough, but racked on the ears when mixed with all the chaos of the laughter and chattering that was also taking place. I did my best to ignore it. In truth, I was a bit clostraphobic at times, but I had gotten over it. Being a ninja, I had to force myself into tight places. It wasn't the lack of room that brought discomfort, it was being near crowds. I hated the loudness, the sweat, the odor, and all that came with being near too many people. Mentally sighing I searched the room for something to eat.

There was a dark corner and I saw the person residing at the table. My eyes stared keenly as a woman came and brought out yakitori and miso soup. The man stood and left and my mouth began to water as I watched the steam rise from the hot food. Slowly, I crept forward through the shadows and when my body hit light, I vanished, reappearing when the shadows provided cover as I inched closer to my destination. Sasuke stared wide eyed when I came back with the food.

He was obviously frustrated with me, "You- You just stole that food! We have money to pay them with! Why did you do that?"

I gave him an unreadable expression that may have suggested he go ahead and make himself known to the world so that Mori can go ahead and catch us. Maybe we could give Mori the excuse that we came for a hot meal and really felt bad for the people we stole it from, so we wanted to pay for it. No, that was just not realistic. Here we were enemies with the villagers. I didn't care what he thought, but to make him happy I snatched a few zennies from _his_ purse and slid over to the table and placed them on the table where the food I had stolen had been sat so that the unfortunate man could buy himself another meal. I then returned to finish my food and Sasuke merely stared, gawking at me.

Finally, the Koga ninja realized how right I was and snuck over, theiving away another man's meal consisting of onigari and sushi. He licked his lips and was about to dig in when I stood, holding the remaining portion of my food and jumped out of the window. There was no reason for us to sit in such a place where we could easily be spotted. I found a nice place in a tree and the two of us silently finished our meal. When we finished we returned the plates to their rightful places, empty and clean. Sasuke also took my lead and left behind a few zennies for the customer who returned to his table, staring at the zennies in a distraught and shocked way.

The two of us later found ourselves staring out at Koriyama Castle, looking out at it's grand figure and listening to the waves as the beat against the beaches. There was a foul stench in the air. Something was going on here that was not right, something that only Mori could accomplish with his scheming plots. He would be sleeping now, for he always slumbered while the sun set and rose with the it rising. It was his custom. We would infiltrate Mori's castle in the second day's night, when the moon would be full and all would be settled and our presence in the tea house was forgotten. Not that anyone had seen us...

...

**Sweey****: **_**Alright, that's it for now! ;D I had to do a little research, so it took me a little longer! I had to find out where Mori lived in Chugoku (Historically... so if you know the answer as far as Basara-wise, do let me know!) and I wanted to have specific dishes that were soully Japanese for them to eat. :3 That took some doing. X3 Alright, so yakitori is grilled chicken on skewers, miso soup is a common soup that accompanies most meals. That's Kotaro's meal; Sasuke had onigari, which are rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped in nori seaweed. They are slightly salted and often contain some additional food in the center, for example an umeboshi (pickled Japanese plum), katsuobushi (dried bonito shavings), tuna or salmon... yeah, there I go with the long explanations again... and he also had sushi! :D WOOT! lol and Koriyama Castle was a REAL place! Here's my reference for Mori's location: **_


	3. Infiltrating Koriyama Castle

**Sweey:**** So here I'm going to do something a little different. For those of you who have read my stories before, this won't be much of a change. Like I did in Eyes of a Stranger, I will be focusing on one character's point of view, in this case Kotaro, and then switch to third person omni., that way you'll know what the other characters will be thinking... so please, enjoy this next chapter. (so that means whenever it's in first person it will ALWAYS be Kotaro) **

**Here I'm pretending Koriyama castle is equivalent to Mori's stage in Sengoku Basara Three. Can't recall if they are the same place...so... Just bear with me, I got two hours of sleep last night... -_-**

**...**

**Chapter Three: Infiltrating Koriyama Castle**

The two shinobi stared out into the dark. The sky was cloudy and a thick fog screened the landscape and the grand fortress where Motonari Mori slumbered like the sun at night. The waves from the ocean pushed and pulled threatening to lull the two to sleep.

Kotaro stood like a rigid statue with his back arched, arms crossed, and his face robbed of any expression. Sasuke on the other hand stood beside him, tired but alert eyes peering through the fog.

The Fuma shinobi turned to Sasuke, who nodded as Kotaro twisted his hand toward the faded silhouette of Mori's castle, Koriyama.

They took off, dashing forward, feet eating away the sandy ground that they ran upon and moved onto the docks, using the sound of the ocean waves to hide their sounds of movement.

...

"Man, I hate this job," a guard complained. He was plump, probably due to excess hours spent napping and snacking. The fellow stretched and yawned, only to recieve a mighty thump on the head by his comrad with the butt of a sword.

"Chokono, you're gonna get us killed if you don't shut up! If Lord Motonari hears of us slacking, or rather you, there's no telling what sort of consequinces he'll think of," the fellow hissed.

"Shoji, you worry too much," Chokono snickered, "What could possibly happen while we're out on watch? Nothing ever happens! That's why I think it's a load of rice balls that we have to be out here instead of sleeping!"

Shoji growled, "Hush it or you'll get us both killed!"

Chokono rolled his eyes, a rather exaggurated expression as his round cheeks practically made his eyes in a constant squint.

"Whatever, just be quiet and keep an eye peeled. This fog could bring anything! For all we know there could be an entire army to lay waste to us! I just can't imagine what could occur," Shoji sighed. He secretly agreed with Chokono. This job was a drag. He'd rather be back home planting his rice fields, watching his daughter grow up, and age with his wife as the seasons change. But here he was on this chilly Autumn night, staring out into a wall of fog where he could see nothing, hear nothing over the ocean's roaring waves, and his nose was running. It was a curse he thought, a curse to be born of this era of war craft and greedy warlords.

He sneezed.

Chokono gasped, "Did you see that?"

Shoji sniffed and shook his head crossly, blinking a few times, "What's to see other than the blasted fog?

His round friend's eyes were as big as his stomach, "I saw- I saw something out there! It moved like shadows and then vanished!"

Shoji's expression darkened, "Shadows you say? Could it be... the Twilight ninja?"

"Don't say that! No! No, it couldn't be!" Chokono paused, already trembling, "Could it be?"

"I-I don't know... but if it is, we must face our opponent with honor," Shoji said quietly.

Chokono met his friend's gaze, "Shoji, is it true what they say about him? That if you see the Twilight ninja, you will surely die?"

"As far as I know, Chokono, but... let's not think about it. It could have just been the shadow of an owl or some other bird of the night," Shoji said. He looked out, pupils wide over his iris to let in as much light as possible, trying to allow him sight in this pitch dark, the dark of twilight.

Then, then they heard a sneeze.

The two guards stared out, eyes wide and faces gawking toward the left where they had heard it.

...

Sasuke sniffed, rubbing his nose with a finger, "Sorry."

Kotaro rolled his eyes, though the Koga ninja could not see them, he could sense his irritation.

"I've never been here before, so I suppose you should lead the way," Sasuke whispered.

Kotaro would have led the way whether or not Sasuke had been here or not. The Fuma ninja stared forward. Only because of his years of training, could he make out the silhouettes of two guards standing at the wall. Instinct told him to kill them; moral told him to let them be.

Instinct had won.

...

Shoji shrugged his shivering flesh off. He gave a weak smile to his chubby friend.

"It was probably just my sneeze echoing through the castle," he said.

"Y-you're probably right," Chosoko forced himself to agree, though he had his doubts.

They were quiet then as they stared out into fog and shivered in the cold wind. The moon was slowly peeking through the clouds, casting their shadows to their right. They looked at them, comforted by the sight of their stretched silhouettes.

Then another shadow appeared. It was tall, slender, and muscled. A helmet rested upon this new arrival's head and long, silky hair poured out from under it, tousled gently by the wind. The shadows of pinwheels spun in his hands, the toys of children. They could see the shadow of his breath. Shoji could feel it's warmth on his neck. There was a moment of shock as Shoji felt something sharp slide between his ribs. He looked down in terror at the blade in his side and then lifted his gaze the slits on the helmet that the intruder wore.

And then he fell to the ground, the thump of his body meeting the ground was masked by the sound of the ocean waves.

Chosoko watched in terror, his screams cut off by a simple flick of the Twilight ninja's wrist.

As he watched the two men suffer, the shadow of a smile glinted on the ninja's lips. The two had stood no chance against him. The moonlight glistened off of his silver armor, sprayed with the blood of his victims.

...

Candlelight flickered in the room, fourty of them, placed in a spiral to represent the glorious sun. On one side of this fiery mosaic sat none other than Mori Motonari, on the other sat Mistunari Ishida, broken and lost in his anger.

Mitsunari growled, "What do you mean I'll be reinforcing you, Motonari? Do you play me as a fool? You've taken everything from me! Yoshitugu is dead! My army, defeated! You laid waste to them when you betrayed us like dogs to Kanbe! Only so you could get back at that thieving pirate! Yet you expect me to aid you?"

Mori's stern face was unreadable, "I suggest you hold your sharp tongue before you hurt yourself with it. It was you that played into my plans, I prompted you to do nothing. So enough of this petty pitty party. Let us discuss the business that we came to deal with in the first place." He paused, relighting one of the candles then stared back at Mitsunari. "Ieyasu still poses a threat to us, but his mere exhistance is at this point crucial for our progression at this point in time."

"Why can I not just do away with him? He deserves to suffer for what he did to Lord Hideyoshi," Mitsunari hissed. "I would much like to crush his heart in the palm of my hand, like he has already done to mine."

"Your blind ambition to kill Ieyasu is the very reason you were so susseptable to defeat," Mori said. "Besides, you will have your chance, but unless you want Ieyasu's armies to be permanently halted, you will need my help."

"Your help? Your help is what got me in this blasted position of vulnerability in the first place!"

Motonari's eyes narrowed, "As I recall, you ignored many of my suggestions, as did Yoshitsugu, that is why he is no longer among the living."

Mitsunari burst to his feet, "I don't need your help! I'll kill that bastard Ieyasu now! I'll take this sword and cut out his heart and-!"

Mori's deadpan expression did not even flinch, "Child, really, do you think your armies would be able to stand against Ieyasu now? And even if you did kill the man do you really think that his men would not avenge their lord's death?" He shook his head, "No. Think child, think before you take action. Anger will only lead you where the anger derives from. Your men are too few, they will not stand a chance against the forces of Ieyasu. No doubt they will take their formation behind Honda Tadakatsu. I'd like to see you defeat him in a duel. No, if you want to kill Ieyasu, you must do so with caution."

Mitsunari reclaimed his seat. His voice was much calmer now, but no less irritable, "And what would you have me do? Take my men and surrender them to you."

Motonari smiled smugly, "You honestly think I want _your _men? No, not in the least bit. I will provide you men. Of course they will be under my supreme order, but for time, they will listen to you. To keep you from having any ideas, half of your armies will remain under my authority, and mine will make up for the weakened positions in yours. Do I make myself clear, child?"

"Stop calling me that, you irritating swine," Mitsunari said in a low voice. "Where do you want me to strike?"

"Odawara," Mori said simply, "Home of Hojo Ujimasa."

"Hojo, but why? What a waste of time, send me somewhere more..." he paused to think of a word.

"Strategic? Well, considering I am known for such tacticious thinking, I suggest you waltz on over to Ujimasa's door step and destroy them," Motonari said.

"Very well, Motonari," Mitsunari grumbled, "But if I even think you'll betray me, I'll cut your throat." With his threat finally spoken, Ishida left the room.

Mori allowed a sly smile, "That's just it Mitsunari, you don't think. Seems like I have absolutely nothing to worry about. All my plans are falling in place and no one will see what is comming of them."

The terrifying tactician then stood and with a vicious wave of his ring blade, the spiraling candles were snuffed out, and he left the room in the dark.

When he had left Sasuke turned to Kotaro, "If what we just heard is true, you better high tail it back to Hojo and tell him what's comming for him."

Kotaro nodded, climbing through a window, he perched on a wall and mimiced the sound of the wind. A moment later an adorable, fat, yellow bird perched on his head. Kotaro sat, pulling out a small piece of rice paper and a sliver of charcoal to write his message to Ujimasa. He tied the message to the leg of the yellow bird and sent it on its way.

"That's your bird familiar? We could have sent my hawk," Sasuke snickered, joining Kotaro on the wall. "Well, since we've finished our task here, what do ya say we head to see what the One-Eyed Dragon is up to?"

Kotaro nodded. Yes, that would be their next task. The army had been moving southward the last time he had been sent to infiltrate for information. It was time they got moving.

...

**Sweey:**** So as I said before, this is a fanfiction (duh) and I'm mixing it up a lil. So basically we've got Mori (based a little off of his storyline in SB3) where he basically turns everything around on everyone, lies to Motochika Chosokabe who kills Ieyasu (but in this case that is not relavent, we'll pretend Motochika only beat up Ieyasu really bad... hey, it's not like they didn't do it in the anime!) betrays Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu causing them to loose and later coming back to defeat them himself, and then finally Motochika falls to Motonari. But in this case, Mori never got around to conquering Japan, because of that crucial fact of Ieyasu not dying. So, Ieyasu and Mitsunari are still rivals, but Mitsunari has been utterly crippled by Mori, who has taken advantage of that very fact. Now he's sending Mitsunari to Odawara, which he has no clue why Mori is sending him there. (this is somewhat relavent because Mitsunari does indeed take down Odawara a couple of times)Now Sasuke and Kotaro, the two "frenemies" are heading after the army of Oshu to see what the One-Eyed Dragon is up to. **


	4. The Dragon, the Demon, and the Monkey

_**Sweey:**_**So my interent shut off... but get this... PLAYLIST STILL WORKS! So that means I can still listen to music even when my internet is off! KUPOW! WUTAH! Okay, so I'm gonna be an incredible nerd and listen to Naruto the eve of Christmas Eve... XD haha yeah, eating cheesecake... which I'm not a huge fan of... listen to Naruto music... and write another chapter of what not! XD Dude, this music is crazysauce! Wow... and I'm not even that in to Naruto. Kakashi is a rocking character tho. He's... he's wickedpudding! O_O Okay, enough chitchat, more writing, I know. These chapters don't write themselves you know. I get a lot of help from Kotaro... **

**Made you think, didn't I?**

**Nevertheless, continue, please and end this insanity! **

**Chapter Four: The Dragon, the Demon, and the Monkey**

The thundering of hooves could be heard in the distance as the two shinobi lept through the trees and found a perch in a great pine tree that towered over the amy of trees.

"Wow, look at that. You led us right to them," Sasuke said quietly.

Kotaro gave him a sidelong look, the the Koga shinobi was far too engrossed with the movement of the horses.

Looking back down from the tree they were perched in, Kotaro could see the minute shapes of horsemen practicing in the fields. Quickly, he singled out the One-Eyed Dragon in his unmistakable blue armor and infamous cresent helmet emblem. He was riding his horse, practicing on a small course. Over to the side, his right eye, Kojuro was mounted upon his own steed, watching as his young friend went about destroying the scarecrows they had set up with watermelon heads. The One-Eyed Dragon's six katanas, the Dragon Claws, sliced with ease through the juicy, red-centered fruits.

...

"Whadya think of that, Kojuro?"

"As always, you are a master of the six swords technique, Lord Masamune," Kojuro answered as Masamune brought his mount, Slick Jacket, beside Kojuro's.

"This horse could outrun the wind," Masamune said, giving the black steed a heafty pat on its shoulder, taking a moment to stretch his crossed arms. "You know Kojuro, one day you outta try the six swords technique. I mean, what happens if I go? Who will keep my legacy if I'm gone?"

Kojuro frowned, shrugging, "Perhaps you should find an... apprentice?"

"An apprentice," Masamune repeated, considering it. He snickered, "Nah, not now! Too many parties to join without some kid on a pony slowin' the whole herd down!"

The One-Eyed Dragon pulled his steed around and it danced on its back legs until it once again faced the course. His men had replaced the watermelon heads, this time with oranges. Soon, cherries would replace those. Once again, he urged his horse forward.

As his black steed charged forth, Masamune saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look.

WIth his head cocked, mouth agape, and eye twitching Masamune watched as a white horse passed his own, with two mounts. One he recognized one as Sarutobi Sasuke, who lounged on the horse's rump behind a pair of feet. Masamune followed the pair of feet until he discovered what they were attatched to. Another ninja, with his arms crossed, was riding the horse standing up and doing so with relative ease and control.

Masamune stopped his mount, Slick Jacket, to watch this ninja in action. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who this guy was.

The ninja easily took out the first orange with a flick of a wrist, resulting in a kunai that sliced it neatly in half. Then as he approached the next two, placed in equal distance on either side of him. The ninja drew out two pinwheels and flipped to his hands in the saddle, somehow sticking the pinwheels between his toes in time to spin them around with his legs, cutting the two oranges in half. Even Masamune had to raise his brow at that, but despite such odd weaponry, his gritty smile told everyone exactly what he thought.

The next obstacle envovled three oranges all placed up high upon a post and lintel. The helmed ninja simply swiped his arm horizontally, resulting in three relatively large shuriken to appear and cut the three oranges in perfect cemetry. The very last target were a series of cheeries placed in different areas about a field. This time, the ninja did not remain mounted, or rather standing. He took to the sky, spreading a pair of slick black wings. After that people had a difficult time following him, even Sasuke had a look of confusion on his face. All they could see were the cherries being sliced and a slight blur where the ninja would pause to swing his blade through a cherry.

It was over before anyone had the chance to blink.

Masamune's smile broadened as he saw that the winged shinobi stood once again upon the white horse. Where had he found it anyhow? Ignoring his own question, he urged Slick Jacket to a canter and approached the two shinobi.

"Whether it's cherry blossoms or blood," Masamune muttered to himself, "They're all the same when splattered."

"Ah! Hey Masamune! Uh we were just dropping by to say hi," Sasuke said as the white horse approached him where he sat mounted upon Slick Jacket.

Masamune grunted, "As if it's not obvious Sasuke. You two came to see what I was up to, am I right?"

Sasuke lept off of the horse and perched on a nearby tree. "Well, kinda. By the way, Yukimura said hi."

"Awe, I was hopen to see the Tiger's cub and maybe have a spin off with him," Masamune said, "Too bad. Well, if you really want to know, we're just heading off to see who the new arrivals are and if they really are as interesting as the rumors say they are."

"Oh, what rumors?" Sasuke asked the One-Eyed Dragon, leaning closer to hear better.

Masamune smiled, "Eh? You haven't heard? What kind of ninja are you?"

Sasuke grinned, "I've been hanging out with a ninja who's taken an oath of silence, so word doesn't get to me very quickly." He jerked a thumb at Kotaro, "If only you knew! This guy is a legend, I'm tellin ya!"

Masamune looked back at the white horse, "Oh? So where's this legendary ninja now?"

Sasuke looked back at the empty saddle again in shock, "Ah damn it! He left me again!" The shinobi stood and placed a hand on his hip, using the other to screen his eyes from the sun, "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Masamune snickered, "How about you try behind you?"

Sasuke turned and nearly fell out of the tree after he discovered the other shinobi's presense.

"That's sorta sad. Seeing as your a ninja and this guy just snuck up on you."

"Hah hah, very funny," Sasuke said dryly. "Anyways, we better get going. Eh, Kotaro?"

Masamune echoed the name, "Kotaro? Fumu Kotaro?" He looked at the helmed shinobi, "Didn't you work for Hisahide at one point?"

Kotaro looked at him, nodding his head only slightly.

"You employed by anyone right now? We could really use a shinobi like you right about now," Masamune said.

Kotaro nodded.

"Ah, so you are taken. Well, if you know of anyone looking for a job, let 'em know the Dragon of Oshu is highering."

"Yeah he will. Now Kotaro, aren't we supposed to be... you know... heading that way," Sasuke jerked his thumb toward the direction of the coast.

Kotaro didn't even nod his agreement before he dashed forth, Sasuke following closely behind.

"I think I'm starting to understand you better," Sasuke said between ragged breaths.

Kotaro rolled his eyes. There was so much that Sasuke didn't know. So much that this shinobi would never come to learn. In fact, no one would ever come to find out Kotaro's secrets, so long as he was alive.

**Sweey:**** I'm gonna call it quits here for now. But I'll be back with another chap soon. Sorry it was so short... don't worry, hopefully the next will be a might longer! ;D**


	5. Plans

**Sweey: **_** Okidok! Here we go! Gonna hit this chapter hard! Oh! And fyi... my "t" key is messed up so if I happen to mispell a world by omitting its "t" then cut me some slack... ;D Enjoy! Oh and Tomoko-sama, you're really gonna like this chap, you can bet on that! haha! **_

**Chapter Five: Plans**

Kotaro stopped suddenly at a cliff overlooking the sea. Sasuke nearly tripped over him and fell, but the masked shinobi grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him back up.

"Ah, thanks," Sasuke muttered between breaths, "Man, we've been running since yesterday evening. The sun still hasn't risen and I'm officially pooped! Well," he stared down at the beach, "Looks like once again you've successfully found our target. That's a lot of people. So, which one are the foriegners? I mean, I can see some people from the Takeda clan that I recognize. But, they're just a couple of peddlers I used to see in the market while I was buying dango for Yukimura."

Kotaro, as always, didn't reply. Though he himself could not locate the new arrivals. He narrowed his eyes, looking through the slits on his helmet to scan the mass of people. Then he saw them, just a handful of people circled around a low table. One with a strange pair of katanas sat at the head, obviously the leader. His brows rose when he realized that this leader was indeed a woman. Beside her sat another young woman, bearing similar features. Kotaro had a sneaking suspicion that the two were related. Another stood behind the female leader, with the looks of a young man.

Sasuke had also noticed the young man, "Is that a shinobi?"

Kotaro nodded finally. He could tell just by the way that the young man carried himself and by the way that he scanned the crowd of people for intruders.

"He is," Sasuke muttered, "I wonder what clan he's from." He turned to Kotaro, "Could he be a Fuma?"

Kotaro crossed his arms. He himself couldn't be sure. This new face was covered by a mask strange in character and design. No weapon was visible and Kotaro assumed that he had many concealed in the where abouts of his stormy blue clothing. Oddly, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of familiarty when he looked at the young man. Something about him reminded him of playing in the trees when he was just a little boy.

Back then life had been so carefree, for he did not carry the same burdens that he now bore today. He heaved a sigh without realizing it. Things would never be the same. Life would never feel so tranquil, not since so many had died by his hands. No, by the wind demon, not himself.

Kotaro's frown deepened slightly as more memories flooded into his mind, crashing down upon him like the waves of the ocean against the trembeling sands of the beach below. He stared at the white foam of the waves, recalling a similar sight in his own childhood. A chill crawled up his spine when he realized that it was a memory of his dear mother. He could see her eyes, sunken in from lack of sleep and malnurishment, staring wildly at him, lashing toward his childish figure. White foam formed around her mouth due to days of dehydration and it spilled from her mouth to her bony hands and onto the grass below her.

He could almost hear her screams over the ocean waves. The demon within her had destroyed her until she became nothing but a skeleton of her former self. Kotaro's sensei had said little about the matter, avoiding it when it was brought up. His eyes narrowed as another memory filled his mind. He remembered the first time he had seen her tied to the tree. She was reading. When Kotaro reached her, she looked at him smiling, eyes full of tears.

"My little boy," she had said, "I love you my little boy. I can no longer be with you. The dog that bit me was rabid. I want you to stay strong and never submit to failure. Understand, I love you my little boy, Kazama. Never forget your name as you place another stone upon the path of your legend."

His name. He had nearly forgotten his name. The secret had been locked away in his subconscious mind, hidden since that day so many years ago. He looked up in the sky and watched a lone bird fly across the broad horizon. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, but he refused to let it die. The child within him, stuck inside a demon's body, needed so terribly to cry, but Kotaro could not allow it. It would dishonor the Fuma clan should their leader show such a sign of utter weakness.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sasuke's voice cut through the air like a whip and Kotaro snapped his attention to the shinobi. He nearly replied that he was perfectly fine but he caught himself, tightening his lips before they had the chance to slip apart. Sasuke's look of concern only sickened Kotaro further. He needed no one's pity. He only wanted to feel alive again. Seeing death and delivering it without hesitance was beginning to take its toll on his very being. He realized the first day he killed a man how fragile a life really was. From that day on, no matter the consequence, he refused to kill another life unless he was forced to. For now, it was his living, but human lives weren't he only ones worth saving.

"Well, I'm ready when you are."

Kotaro was already off, dashing quickly down the cliffside like a shadow. Sasuke looked after him in surprise before jumping down after him. They landed on a small beach on the other side of the cliff that split the larger in two. Slowly they creeped around the corner.

"That's a lot of people," Sasuke muttered, "I mean, you may be a legend, but there is no way we're gonna make it through all those people to get to the foreigners."

Kotaro looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you planning?" Of course, Sasuke expected no reply. He was beginning to fully realize that Kotaro answered not with words, but with action. It didn't take long for that answer to occur.

Sasuke then noticed a man walked along the beach. He was a common soldier by the looks of it and was leading a gray horse. At this point, he would be hidden from view from the people on the otherside of the cliff. Kotaro took this oppertunity and lashed forth, snatching the man and covering his mouth then dashing back again. Quickly he layered the man's clothes over his own, abandoning his shoulder armor, and concealed his ninjato within the loose clothing of the man.

"What about me?"

Kotaro, now in full incognito, pressed a finger briefly against Sasuke's chest and then to the man before he trotted off to retrieve the man's horse.

The man, now gagged, naked to his underpants, and scared to death, stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke muttered, "Why am I always the one left with the dirty jobs?" He plopped down next to the man, perching himself on a rock, "I mean, it's not like I've earned them. While he's off being Mr. Legendary Ninja, I'm stuck babysitting. This is how it's always been for me. Sasuke watch your little brother. Sasuke watch your step. Sasuke watch Yukimura. Sasuke make sure we don't spend more than we have. Sasuke do this. Sasuke stay here and babysit the guy I just jumped!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, enough about me. What do you do for a living?"

"Muhm uh uff muvumuffa," the man replied. He found it far more difficult to speak past the gag than he realized. Ironically, it was one of his own socks they had used. He knew he should have gone without them.

"Not much of a talker are you? That guy who just jumped you, well, he never says a word to me. I've known him for two weeks and I've heard not a peep. Once I stayed up all night, hoping he might talk in his sleep, but even then he didn't even make a sound. He didn't even snore! I mean, the guy is dead serious about his job, being speechless and all that. Then again, I have to wonder if he is a mute. What do you think?"

The man shrugged.

"See, he doesn't even do that! I mean, there's no way to communicate with this guy. It's almost as if he's separated himself entirely from the rest of the world. It's facinating as much as it is irritating," sighed Sasuke. "I have to wonder though, you know, why he is the way he is."

...

Kotaro entered the crowd, followed by the gray horse. In the short time that he had with the beast, he had already bonded considerably. Already it was happy following him without a rope to guide it. Instead it rested its head on his shoulder has he walked.

Kotaro pulled the rim of the straw hat further over his face. He was glad for the company of the horse. For one thing, it made people get out of his way and secondly, he didn't feel so insecure. If something were to go wrong, he could mount the horse and get away with relative ease. Unless of course, that unnamed shinobi spotted him. Then there might be trouble. Might.

Quickly he made his way indirectly toward the clearing where the table was. He looked over and saw a cart being pulled by an ox. He looked at the horse, knowing it would follow him. It was for the best, he decided. Then there was a loud crash nearby. Instead of doing what everyone else was, in this case looking frantically to see what had happened, he slipped underneath the cart, gripping on the few handholds he could find and wedged his feet in a gap between two boards.

He stayed alert for he next cover. It was his luck that the cart was pulling up beside the table. Unfortunately that meant he'd have to stay there until he was able to move to better cover, for at this moment, the leader and her two persons in company, was fast approaching the cart as it stopped near her location.

"So what's all this?"

"A gift from Motochika Chosokabe, my lady," the driver said, dismounting from his perch on the cart.

The woman grunted softly, "Like I said before, just call me Raikane, alright?"

"Yes Raikane-sama," the driver replied, with a brief bow.

Raikane sighed, turning to the shinobi beside her. "What exactly is the meaning of sama, Katsuo? I keep hearing it now and again. Come to think of it, you say it a lot, but I just thought it was part of my nickname."

"Sama is a suffix added to a name to show respect," the shinobi said. His voice wasn't nearly as deep as Kotaro had expected. In fact, he sounded very young, "It is our way of saying lord so n so, Tomoko-sama." Tomoko was the name that Katsuo had dubbed Raikane with. It meant young and wise. Katsuo had selected such a name because of how quickly Raikane had managed to catch on to his culture and language.

"So I see," Raikane mused, "Well, I suppose that's fine. I could get used to that." Her feet pivoted back to the driver, "So, what did good ol' Motochika leave for us? I have to say, he's quite generous for a pirate."

"Indeed, Tomoko-sama," Katsuo muttered softly, "Though it is most likely a gift prior to a request for an alliance."

"Sure, but it's still a gift and right now, we need all the help we can get." Raikane sighed. "Well, let's see what exactly this gift is, shall we?" Kotaro watched as her feet moved closer to the cart. She was dressed in the traditional footwear of Nihon. It was as though she was now apart of their world. Her accent was the only true sign of her foreigness. She was learning, but appeared to have learned very quickly.

"Hey sis," she said, "Come over here and check out what the pirate gave us."

Kotaro couldn't help but smirk. No one was there to see it anyways. He had been dead on when he assumed that they were related.

"What is that?"

"Some sort of machine," Raikane said happily, "I'm sure this baby will come in handy sometime later. Seeing as we're going to head away from the beach soon, I suggest we keep that a secret for now. We'll figure out how it works when we get to a more suitable location."

"Chosokabe was kind enough to send the machine with directions, Tomoko-sama," Katsuo said quickly, holding up a scroll.

"That was very nice of him. Now we have less of a chance of breaking it! I'll read over them here in a minute," Raikane said, "For now, let's get back to that map so we can plan a route."

"Very well Tomoko-sama. I will see to it that these are read through thoroughly," the shinobi replied, his voice muffled behind the mask.

As Raikane walked back toward the table, she stopped.

Her sister quickly took notice, "What is it?"

Raikane cocked her head, "I dunno. I just have this ever present sensation that someone is watching me."

"There are hundreds of people around us, sis! There is bound to be at least one staring at you," her sister replied.

"No, no this one doesn't set well with me. The feeling didn't start until that cart showed up," Raikane said with brows drawn.

Kotaro's heart nearly stopped. This probably meant he wouldn't be giving them a warm welcoming.

"Hey sis," Raikane said, "Do me a favor and go with a small party on horseback and say thanks to good ol' Chosokabe."

Her sister nodded and walked off, ordering around a few men to come with her.

Katsuo's brow was creased, "I don't like this. I can't see whose eyes you sense."

Raikane shrugged, "It's fine, really. We'll find the sneaky lil' coward whenever the oppertunity arrives. Then we'll snatch 'em up and take a little look see."

"I'm not so sure," Katsuo replied. "Let me check the cart once thoroughly. That will at least settle my nerves."

"Suite yourself," Raikane said. She watched as Katsuo trotted over to the cart, climbing up onto its roof and searching around it's interior. Something about the air suddenly changed and it didn't take but a second for Raikane to notice. Suddenly before them stood a shinobi, muscled and armed, dressed as one of their own. He had been hiding on the underside of the cart. Now he threw aside the straw hat on his head and drew out a pair of ninjato, saying not a word.

"Good, at least he's not one of those damned shuriken throwers," Raikane muttered. She personally hated fighting any long-ranged opponent. She preferred to charge in, wack the hell out of her enemy, and then go on to the next one and so on. But when she had to dodge weapons from a far, judge her opponent who thought it was funny to appear out from where she least expected them to be, she just got plain irritated.


	6. The Arrival of the Dragon

**Sweey: **_**So, I'm gonna pick up where my thumb drive left off… so enjoy this continuation of the previous chapter. ;D Sorry about the long wait for the update... go check out my profile here or on DA for an explanation. This is a relatively short chapter. Please enjoy and please review! ^^ **_

_**~Chapter Six: **_**The Arrival of the Dragon**__

Kotaro landed silently beside Sasuke and the Koga ninja turned to him in surprise.

"Back so soon? I was just chatting here with Lee here that he needs to have another chance at meeting you, seeing as you sort of beat him up and took his horse and left him naked in the cold."

,

Kotaro did not reply, he merely stared off at the sea, folding his wings.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at the legendary figure before him. Ever since he was a little boy, his grandfather had told him stories of the legendary Kotaro Fuma, the man that had tamed the Wind Demon.

The Wind Demon, yet another legend among the shinobi folk of every clan, had been the only thing separating them from the ability to move freely and silently and perform with accuracy. It was said that the leader of the Fuma clan, Kotaro, would not stand aside idle any longer and challenged the Wind Demon to a race through the skies. It was that very day that Kotaro had grown his wings, slender and black like a crow's. He defeated the Wind Demon, who time and time again tried to trick him with a clone jutsu, the false Wind Demons offering the Fuma ninja a treaty. Kotaro had been far cleverer and as the morning sun shone through the sky, marked his victory as he reached the peak of Mt. Fuji. The Wind Demon would not have it. He challenged Kotaro once more and the great shinobi agreed to it; so the two dueled there upon the peak of the mountain, fighting to be the one standing triumphant. Then the Wind Demon knocked Kotaro down and he tumbled down the mountain into a farming village, losing his ninjato somewhere in the process. It was there in the village that he picked up a sharp garden trowel before dashing up the mountainside, spreading his black wings and flashing past the Wind Demon up into the twilight sky until he reached the place that is night. There he selected a star and plucked it from its place in the night sky and dove back down from the twilight and into the blue sea of daylight. With the two new weapons in hand, he flew with incredible speed and destroyed the demon. Using the dust-wind jutsu, Kotaro turned the Wind Demon into red dust, which he inhaled in order to seal the Wind Demon forever within his body. The Wind Demon could escape only if Kotaro Fuma opened his mouth and spoke. Then the blood of the Wind Demon soaked into Kotaro's hair, coloring it red and marking the seal so that he was forever realized as the victor over the Wind Demon. It was because of this that Kotaro had outlasted the ages, living through eon after eon without fear of death. So says one legend. There were others, all of them Sasuke knew by heart.

It was, in fact, Sasuke's grandfather's great grandfather who had given the trowel to Kotaro when he fell from the mountain, which was roughly five generations ago. The story had been handed down through those generations, until finally they had fallen upon Sasuke's young ears.

In a way, Kotaro Fuma was Sasuke's childhood hero. The day he had first heard rumors of Kotaro Fuma's return, some days after he became captain of the Sanada Ten Braves, he had been filled with that same childish excitement that had been the fire in his soul so many years ago; the very child who had dreamed of fighting alongside the great Twilight Ninja, the Wind Demon, the legendary Kotaro Fuma after having heard the story for the hundredth time from his dear grandfather. Some days he and the other village children would go play in the forest whenever they were not training and Sasuke would always secretly pretend that he was fighting the Wind Demon, helping Kotaro in his victory.

Sasuke smiled, in his daydreams he had always been the one to hand the star in the sky to Kotaro, just as his ancestor had done. Now here he was, standing beside that very same man, a living legend, breathing and spending long days with Sasuke. It was almost as if those childish promises to his grandfather that he would fight alongside the Twilight Ninja, now finally meant something.

Sasuke lifted his gaze to the sky, knowing that his grandfather was proud of him, for he was living out the very stories that he had told Sasuke when he was growing up.

Kotaro turned and looked at him and Sasuke met his gaze. The Twilight Ninja then turned to the man he had attacked. In curiosity, Sasuke watched as something unfolded in Kotaro that he did not know existed. The tall shinobi pulled off the man's clothing that he wore and undid the man's hands, helping him back into his clothing. Before he let the man go, Kotaro untied his feet and the man dashed off back to the camp like a bird released from its cage.

Kotaro straightened his back and the wings vanished. He crossed his arms a moment, before suddenly collapsing to the ground. Sasuke took a step forward in alarm before he realized what Kotaro was actually doing.

With his ear pressed close to the ground, Kotaro could hear an unmistakable sound. Without warning he jumped to the top of the cliff where they had stood when they first had arrived and stood, staring inland. Sasuke was there a second after him.

Trampling over the grounds that stretched before them, the army of Oshu was making swift progress to the army by the sea. Kotaro knew that Date was by no means trying to threaten the newcomers, but he was definitely not being modest about his approach. He was flashing all his power before the seaside army, perhaps to discourage an attack from the other army.

"Whoa," Sasuke muttered, "Masamune got here faster than I thought he would."

Kotaro had to agree, it was much sooner than expected.

...

Raikane sighed, watching her shinobi friend clean his wound on his shoulder.

"That was close, Katsuo," she muttered, plopping down beside him. "I don't want another close call like that. Are there other shinobi like him?"

Katsuo was already shaking his head, "No... no that shinobi is a legendary figure, Tomoko-sama."

Raikane cocked her head, "Legendary? I mean, his skill was beathtaking, but how is he a legend if he is still alive?"

Katsuo winced briefly as he finished dressing his wound, "It is said he kills every man who ever witnesses him in action. We are fortunate that he backed away, which means that his boss has good will toward us."

Raikane snorted, "Good will? He was going to kill you, Katsuo! How can he have good intentions when they kill the people they want to befriend?"

Katsuo stood, waving the matter away, "It is shinobi business. You probably will never come to understand. Not even our own can get a clear picture of our true intentions and peculiar customs."

"So I see, well, with that settled," Raikane sighed, resting a hand on her katanas, "What now?"

Katsuo lifted either shoulder, popping his neck, "Well, we could start by looking at that map which you've been putting off since we came ashore."

Raikane groaned, "Is there something else we can do? Like train. Yeah, we haven't had a good duel for some time. In fact, we only faced off that day we met on the ship!"

Katsuo gave her a dry look, readable even from beneath the mask.

"Oh right, your wound. Um, well, is there something else I could do? I dunno, I'm just not in the mood to read over that map," Raikane muttered.

This time Katsuo didn't reply, he stared off in the distance intently. Before she could ask why he dropped to the ground and pressed his ear to the earth.

She scrunched her nose up in confusion, "What are you doing?"

A hissing sound came from beneath his mask, "Shhh!"

Raikane jerked back slightly in surprise, but she regained her composure. She looked around at the new world that surrounded her. New cultures to adapt to, new land to live upon, and new faces to memorize stretched around her. She loved the thrill and excitement of it all. Then her attention was caught upon another variable; the unmistakable sound of hoofbeats thundered in the distance, resounding over the waters.

She craned her neck in an attempt to get a glimpse at the approaching riders, however she found it difficult to see over the multitude around her. From here, Raikane could see the dust rising from the hooves of the horses. There had to be a lot to kick up that much dirt. She didn't have to wait long to see the new arrivals, for her men quickly scattered to clear a path for the riders. A yellow cresent, that was the first thing that caught her eye. She quickly registered the man in blue armor wearing it on his helmet, lowering her gaze to his crossed arms, and then shifting her eyes to his right side where another rider was. Behind them, a wild cavalry trampled the ground behind them.

The man in blue armor stopped his black horse and those who followed halted just as he had.

"So this is the fresh meat that washed onto our shores? Hmph, I was hoping for something with a little more...," he paused to search for the right word. When he could not he muttered, "Well, more."

Katsuo quickly stepped forward, "Date Masamune!"

Masamune's brows rose, "Well this is a new face! Who told you about me? That monkey ninja that hangs out with Sanada?"

Katsuo clenched his hands into fists, "That is of no importance. However, you should greet people with at least an ounce of respect. Or does the great dragon of Oshu have a great lack of manners? That would make you no better than one of those ruffians we shinobi call prize money."

Date's eyes narrowed, "Come over here and I'll wipe that smile off your face."

"I'm not smiling," Katsuo retorted. "I am in fact very displeased."

Masamune urged his horse forward, but the man to his right stopped him.

"Lord Masamune, you cannot expect them to recieve you with respect should you not first give it to them."

Masamune let out an irritated, yet defeated sigh, "Alright Kojuro. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Not at all sir," Kojuro replied.

Raikane cocked her head, it was an interesting relationship the two men shared. The leader, Masamune, seemed to be rash and rebellious, while his right hand man, Kojuro, was cautious and trustworthy. Masamune met her gaze but she did not look away. This man had walked on her turf, what little land that was, and disregarded her altogether. She did not like that in the least bit, but she wasn't about to be a jerk about it. That would get her no where.

"And who are you?" His tone was flat as he spoke, as if he were talking to a rock.

"Raikane, from the western lands," she replied with a slight bow. "I came to throw my lot in this war."

"Good, it's nice to have another player throwing their weight around on the battlefield. I'll have you know though," he jerked a thumb to his chest, "I'm the man who's gonna unify this country. So, eventually I'm gonna have to take you down. Though, I'll wait around until you're good enough to put up a fight."

Raikane didn't reply, though she had the words to.

"One-eyed Dragon, if you are through here then be on your way."

Masamune looked down at Katsuo, who still stood firmly in his place standing at Masamune's stirrup.

"Hmm," Masamune hummed, "It seems my doubts have been cured. These people do have a bite to their tongue, don't they Kojuro?"

Kojuro muttered a distracted, "Of course, Lord Masamune."

"Why don't we settle here then and make camp?"

**Sweey:**_** So, again, it's a short chapter. I'll be able to update more later... but not now. :) Please review! I hope you did enjoy! ^^ **_


End file.
